


阴差阳错

by yeyulianjiang



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Abortion, M/M, Mpreg, Speculum
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26186587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyulianjiang/pseuds/yeyulianjiang
Summary: 逃亡之后，我在伦敦开了一家地下诊所。
Relationships: Exile/Foe
Kudos: 7





	阴差阳错

据发出那条讯息已经过了三年，我在电报里对他大肆嘲讽，而后，我丢下了旧日的一切，彻底消失在熙熙攘攘的人群，如同一滴融进海洋的雨。

第一年，我在阳台上望见人群中几张熟悉的脸，甚至来不及结咖啡的账就匆匆从后门逃跑。第二年，我能在报纸上读到邻近城市的某些意外事故，从铅字的缝隙里嗅到清算人的作风。第三年，米莱雅在信里告诉我，已经可以安安心心在当地过宁静的生活，“没什么可担忧的”，而就在一年前，她还劝说我不应当在同一个地方停留太久。

几个月前，在酒馆，我遇到了曾经的追兵和更曾经的同僚，我吹了声口哨，给他买了杯白兰地——因为我们怀揣着共同的秘密，那时他收下了十年的灰烬票据，并上缴了一份错误的报告。

酒保在那桌搁下盘子时，他抬起头茫然地东张西望，他的目光擦过了我，又毫无察觉地继续搜寻，直到我坐到邻座，用杯口撞了撞他的杯身中央——这是，或曾是组织的接头方式之一。

他直着眼睛瞪着我，许久才恍然大悟，在我来得及阻止前脱口而出：“艾克赛！”

这声音并不大，而我依旧浑身发凉，这个酒馆没有其他清算人的气息，但……似乎是看到我难看的脸色，他大大咧咧地分开腿，向后仰靠在椅背上：“用不着提心吊胆的。老板早就没在找你了。”

“过久未能追回，或者代价过于庞大时，它应被记为一笔坏账。”

所以父亲终究是在待办清单里划去了我的那项，即使未能如他最初所设想的用鲜血作为墨水。

但无论如何，我都应当尽可能保持警惕，就如同还拽着一队追兵在整个欧洲逃窜（所以承认这个就有那么难，艾克赛？在你拼却一切从他身边逃开后，在你使用了最后一样武器后，他还是把你抛开了……你又一次对他无关紧要了。）

我最新的身份是伦敦神医。我的诊所位置非常偏僻——肮脏阴暗的巷子尽头，二楼歪歪扭扭挂着“忒勒马科斯医疗诊治研究室”的招牌，架子上摆放着浸泡于福尔马林半真半假的器官标本，我甚至没有医生执照，但这一定程度上更迎合了某些人的喜好。

但大概会让他们伤心的是，我在“奇迹般地治愈”最初几个病人后，就不再于治疗中使用年份，目前，“阿斯克勒庇俄斯庇佑，三重伟大包治百病之灵药”长期占据了销售榜第一，它的原料是姜水、白兰地和三种用来调味的草药。

我每天接待四或五位病人，根据对方的身份和心情，以极低或是过高的价格兜售那些瓶瓶罐罐（它们没有任何副作用，当然也没有什么作用），看着他们带着感激涕零，或者半信半疑的神情离开诊所，大部分我永远见不到第二次，偶然有折而复返的患者送来感谢信与礼品，更偶然有暴跳如雷、满怀愤懑的患者及其家属上门闹事，对于最后一种，我的无形之术造诣很是低下，可家庭教师到底教了我一些是似而非的说辞和仪式……

今日的天阴的出奇，从早晨起，空气中就弥漫着压抑的水汽。下午三点，太阳躲到了层层叠叠的乌云后，几乎见不得一点光。我自然也不期望再有什么生意，当那位意想不到的客人来访时，我正在做报纸上的填字游戏。

门并没有关，但这位客人依旧扣了扣门，我抬头喊了声“请进”，他身着深蓝法兰呢外套，扣子未系，露出洁白的衬衣和马甲，文明杖随着走动一扣一扣，五官隐藏在帽檐宽大的阴影里。

我极少能遇到这样的顾客，毕竟，这种体面人往往有比巷子里的黑诊所好得多的选择。这位神秘来客于诊桌另一侧落座，搁起手杖，摘下了帽子。

他的脸庞倒映在瞳孔那刻，哪怕是美杜莎的凝视也并不比这影响更大，我仿佛是一个锡皮人，并且清晰地听到了身后发条拧紧的声响。

钢笔从指弯滚下，我的肢体更早一步攥紧了它，迄今为止，我应该还没有流露足以露出马脚的反应。但我实在是设想不到，在上一刻前我甚至难以想象。时枢神到底给人安排了何等的命运？这三年竟然使得我们差点认不出彼此（但我至少是 **更早一步** 发觉了）。

他的模样改变地很少（你难道在期待什么？），他的样子和我离开他时别无二致，和我决定恨他那天毫无不同，和我曾经崇拜（ **爱** ）他时完全一样，他如恒星如无机物，比生命本身更恒常更坚硬（ **对他而言你毫无意义** ）。

我还能维持镇定的神情，但这也是能做到的极限了。我无法开口，哪怕装作普通医生随意提些问题，仿佛在风雪里走了太久的路，完全冻僵了。他会因为这过久的沉默起疑吗？或者这样也是更好，那会有很多、很多的血，但这也好过……

“医生，”他率先开口了，他的语气柔和，十分柔和，“您对希腊神话有了解吗？我看到您的招牌。”

好像一个人举盾防御，迎面的却只有空气。我没想到他竟然会问这个问题，我错愕片刻，鬼使神差回答道：“不，只是我就是忒勒马科……”可没听我说完，他就匆匆打断了“您身后挂画上浑身伤疤的男人，我曾在中世纪手稿上看见过，您对这个也有研究吗？”他的注意力又飞快转移到了桌上的塔罗，正当他和我谈及“牧人者”时，我实在忍不住了，像是人在走进炎热的环境会逐渐适应那样，我找回了说话的能力：“所以，您是来？”

“我的身体……不大舒服。”他慢吞吞地说。

“那么大概是什么症状？”

“我的胃口不大好，甚至说经常呕吐。”

“您感到头晕吗？”

“有一点点。”

“那您是发烧了吗？”我这么说，同时感到自己的话很荒唐。

“不，医生，我从来不会发烧。实际上，”他一直在端详这个，观察那个，现在他终于抬起头，自进来后第一次、也是这三年来第一次正视我的脸，仿佛刺客终于掀起了黑色的面纱，他的目光笔直、坦荡，堂堂正正地直射着我，“是我怀孕了。”

我目瞪口呆。

“您是说……您的配偶……身体里有新生命了吗？”我结结巴巴，把钢笔在指弯扭来扭去。

“不，是我怀孕了。”他的语气恳切又坦然，仿佛他在说些什么再正常不过的事，仿佛每天都会有儿子得知自己的父亲被搞大了肚子。

在被告知、被告知这样的消息后，我竟然还能坐在这张桌子后，当我环视四周，一切都是那么普普通通、犹如昔日，这没法不让人诧异，在这么可怕的事情发生以后……时枢神到底给人安排了何等的命运？

“所以，我到您这里来，是希望能彻底清除……病根。”他的话轻飘飘落在我的头顶，我仿若正躺在一条湍急清澈的河流底部，睁着眼睛看着上方穿行的游鱼，而他的话语是从更高、更高的地方降临下来。

我瘫在椅子里，又虚弱又无力。但最初惊愕的几分钟过去后，我又能挺直腰板坐起来了，我的体内有一簇郁郁燃烧的火，不让自己颓唐下去……我为什么恼怒到这种地步？因为他还是像从前那样寡廉鲜耻，视人间的道德如无物？更何况，他总不可能是打马球把肚子打大的。

“那么您愿意帮助我吗，医生？”他压低声音说，“我会给您报酬的，一百英镑够吗？”

他倒是什么都准备好了。现在，唯一的问题在于，我根本不会实施流卝产手术，更进一步说，我其实对医术完全一窍不通。我不可能在他面前冒险使用年份，就算我这么做了，它也只能恢复受损的器官，而不是去清除……血肉构成的组织。所以我应该拒绝他吗？然后让他踏进另一家地下诊所，躺在脏乎乎的诊疗床上对别人张开双腿？

我决不会放过他，但也不想那么轻易让他得到想要的：“我是一名医生，我是来拯救生命而不是扼杀生命的……即使它只有几个月。”

“那两百英镑……也不干？”

“为了两百英镑出卖自己的灵魂？”我也不知道自己在做些什么，他会恼怒地拒绝，亦或直接动手？但我实在是不能抗拒，我从小、从小就被他的意志和决心所编制成的阴影笼罩着，就算一次也行，故意逆着他的意，哪怕只为了看看那一刻他的表情。

“那么，您要多少呢？”

“给钱不干。”我不知不觉地把眼睛凝视着他衣服下若隐若现的锁骨和看不出起伏的小腹。

“所以……您是要？”他扬了扬眉，眼睛转了一下，露出某种……假如不是他神情那么冷淡，我会说是显得很娇媚的某种表情，他走到那张病榻前，并仰躺了下来，“快一点吧。十五分钟够不够？”

他仰躺在检查椅上，长外套在两侧平展拖曳下来，像是鸟的翅膀。他一颗颗地解着纽扣，简直像是在表演某种戏法。我目不转睛地凝视他的动作。他会看出其中的异常？或是只把我当做是个特别好色的医生？

当他完全解开衬衫后，露出的却并非料想中的肌肤。我简直难以相信——他穿戴着束腰，我原以为这只会在女士身上见到，甚至连款式也是女士的，钢骨和束带禁锢住肉体，甚至本应托起并抬高乳房的上沿，也在他身上托推出轻微的起伏，像是少女尚未发育成熟的胸脯（当然，也可能是因为他怀孕了）。这会使我的父亲疼痛吗？我不得而知。

他一层层解开束带和搭扣，轻轻松松地把它扔到一边，失去了束缚，他的肚子明显隆起了。这至少有五六个月，不至到笨重的地步，却已然昭告了就在那层薄薄的皮肤下，他深藏的、娇嫩的子宫里，确然有正在生长的生命。

而刚刚那平坦的小腹，却使我相信至多两个月。（不，你刚刚甚至没法相信，他 **真的** 怀孕了。）他竟然像个未婚贵族小姐，用束腰来掩饰私通的产物，我真应为此大笑，如果不是愤怒已经蒸干了肺腑。

见我还站在原地，他客气地、抱歉般笑了笑，在舞会上无意中踩了人脚时你会用的表情，仿佛在因身体的异常，对我的惊讶表示礼节上的歉意，他小声说：“医生？”

“我们是要先检查，还是先开始？”当我压在他身上时，他识趣地闭上了嘴，承受着我的体重，软绵绵地瘫靠在肮脏的妇科椅上。

我用牙啮咬着他珍珠色的肩头，他侧过脸，丝绒似的黑发散了过去，我的手指在探索他的身体，我伸展开手，像直尺或是圆规，一寸寸丈量我新获得的丰美领土。一抽开皮带，他的外裤就蛇蜕一样滑到腿弯，令我惊讶的是（这纯然是个修辞，我现在不可能为任何事惊讶了， **任何事** ），西装裤下完全未着寸缕。

我直起身来，刻意用医生威严的口气：“腿再张开一些，我要检查。”

他略微皱了下眉，但平静地把双腿架在两边椅子的扶手上，尚未褪下的裤子在小腿间绷紧了，简直如同女士的裙摆。

我故作镇定地打量深藏在亲生父亲腿间的部分，没有丝毫毛发，光洁平整犹如尚未发育，阴茎显而易见曾割过包皮，形状清晰且颜色浅淡，但并未勃起，柔软地低垂着，而我能清晰感受到自己完全兴奋的阴茎擦过裤子的痛楚。在更下面是一个小小的器官……我从未想过会在父亲，或是任何男人身上见到的小玩意。也许为了能被容纳在这狭小的空间，他的阴部只有成年女性的一半长度，幼女似的又短又窄（他已经 **怀孕** 了），但阴唇丰满肥厚，肉嘟嘟簇成一团，仿佛玫瑰花蕾。我伸出一根手指把它展平，色泽深红，带有水渍的地方微微泛光，末端软肉反卷过来裹住我的手指，像是你抚摸花朵时花瓣会做的事。

我拉开裤链时，金属拉扣活物般在手心抖个不停。看到我解开束缚的阴茎，他挑了挑眉，露出些微吃惊的神色，这几乎是至今我唯一占到上风的时刻。我顶着他柔软湿腻的阴唇，勃起在他的股间滑来滑去，犹疑着要不要直接进去，那被搭在两边扶手的双腿微微扯开、但依然紧窄狭小的洞口使我完全相信，直接顶入必然、一定、确实会弄伤他，让他处女似的滑腻腻淌血。

“如果您在犹豫……”他玩味地笑了，“那实在没什么必要。快点进来吧，医生，好节省我们的时间。”

我矗在原地，意识到自己还是那么 **可笑。** 即使在经历这一切之后，在背叛、追杀、躲藏之后，我竟然还像小时候那样不想看他痛苦的样子。（而他只会嘲笑你。）

他不值得任何事。

我毫不犹豫地刺入爸爸的身体，当他的穴口羞怯地闭阖着时，就连一根手指似乎都难以容纳，现在却顺从柔和地吞下了我的茎头。向前推进时，所受的阻力比预料地小得多，他阴道内重重折皱随之被伸展撑平，以至于我能清晰地感受到，他正层层叠叠被我打开。 

这的确和挥出利刃有异曲同工之妙。谢谢您，父亲，永远能在我无法预料的地方给予新的教导。

他已竭力放松，我也本指望他能表现地更游刃有余一点。可当我进入时，他呜咽一声，腰臀下塌紧压在长椅上，背向上拱起。由于过分短窄，他被完全撑开时，阴蒂甚至紧挨着穴口。

他不停喘息，眉头紧皱，露出吃痛的神情，但又显得十分习惯，仿佛认为这完全是自然而然的事，他理所应当地接受性爱的疼痛，就像用额头承接一滴雨。我停住一瞬，又在这一瞬内将其抛之脑后。因为这完完全全都是他在自讨苦吃。

我撞到宫口时，他浑身一颤，玻璃珠似的眼球上翻，手指软绵无力地垂下遮住眼睛，他咬着舌头、含糊不清地说：“慢一点……别太深了……”

他另一只手无意识地护着肚子，这场面着实可笑，他已下决心打掉这个胎儿，甚至此刻正为此献身，但怀孕的母体依旧遵从本能保护孩子。我再故意用力一撞，他长长呻吟出声，肉穴痉挛着反复收缩，我差点被这下吸射出来，强忍着停下缓了缓神。他软绵绵地倚靠在椅背上，从睫毛下斜觑着我，虚弱地微笑说：“您恐怕没什么经验吧，医生？”

因为我甚至没法对着不和你相像的人硬起来，我心想，你什么都不知道。

他渐渐习惯了我的尺寸，接下来的性事进展地十分妥帖，甚至妥帖地过头。他完全配合着我抽插的节奏叫床，阴道有规律地一夹一吸，在我快忍不住射精之际，又体贴地放松下来给我喘息之机。甚至报复性乱撞，他也全盘接受，极有技巧地迎合。一段时间——或许在他认为足够照顾了我的自尊心后，他腰身一颤，哆嗦着夹紧，阴穴深处像张小嘴含吮住茎头。我猝不及防地射了出来。

抽出时，他失禁般泄出大量液体，是他自己的淫水和我的精液，还夹杂着些许血丝，涌完后依旧滴滴答答漏水。我俯在他柔软的肉体上喘气，又忍不住使劲掐他的腰。他呼出口气，温暖芬芳的吐息触在我的脸颊，脉脉含情、温柔娇弱地在我耳边说：“您几乎要让我再次怀孕了……现在能开始检查了吗，医生？”

我僵硬了一下：“当然，当然。”

事实上，我对堕胎技术的掌握不比乌鸦的白色羽毛更多，但他（理论上说）对这项技术了解也不会比我更强，而我甚至还有“医生”的身份和一些设备来障人耳目。

但我已忍不住想象他的表情——当知道刚使用完他的身体、现在又打算欺骗他的人，正是被他决心抛弃并遗忘的儿子，爸爸的脸上会有多精彩？我隐藏在陌生人的面具下，甚至比作为亲生孩子，能从他身上索取更多。

当从震惊的眩晕和性爱的醉意退烧，我终于意识到异常，他的态度未免太温柔、太缓和了。他固然寡廉鲜耻，可难道会对个地下庸医轻易地不停让步——对于他的回忆交织成完整的枝条，成熟的果子落下——除非他的耐心是对将死之人的耐心。他从未打算解决麻烦后，纵容一个知晓他秘密的医生继续活着。

但命运的安排如此奇妙，他遇到的医生竟会是我。在短兵相接的那刻，他将会知道他不是唯一怀揣着秘密的人——

当他踏入这扇门的那刻，命运就没有给我们预备第二条道路，只是想象那一刻他的神情，我就难以压抑狂喜。从抽屉里拿出窥阴镜时，我正怀着如此愉悦的心情。铁片冷冰冰地烧灼我的手心，一般医生或许会考虑预先捂暖，可既然他反复提出节省时间的期望，我也不认为父亲值得这般的体贴。他额头还有微汗，残留性爱余温的身体一寸寸吃入冰凉的铁片，等抵到最深处，我按下把手使它们张至合适的（最大的）角度。

全程，他闭着眼睛，容色平静，但穴里红色软肉可爱地一颤一颤，我确信他能听到金属碰撞和螺丝拧紧的动静——他被打开的声音。

我弯下腰，兴奋地左看右看。此前，在最荒唐的春梦里，他也只是赤身裸体。我从未想到能有一天，他连最隐秘的内里都对我一览无余，现实的荒谬程度远非想象能企及。

诱人的红肉因过分撑开——更或是意识到他人的窥探——徒劳地想要闭合，同时持续地分泌液体。

“稍微克制一下，”我一本正经道，“您流的水使我看不清了。”

“我会注意的——”他睁开眼，勉强笑了一下，“但您最好……可能还是麻烦了。”

我假装愠怒地轻哼了声，随即以检查产道的方式用手指揉入，他的肉穴浅的惊人，连中指都无法完全容纳，我用指甲刮搔着末端环状软肉间的微小缝隙，他即刻下意识合拢膝盖，又强行克制着分开。

“很痛吗？”

“不，一点不痛，没什么……您继续吧。”

我拖长声音喔了一下：“可普通人都会很痛的。”我撒谎了，我压根不知道普通女性会有什么反应，但他的睫毛不安地扇了扇，使我心满意足。

我脑中浮现更妙的主意，一根铁丝正静静躺在内侧口袋，它曾撬开过不少紧闭的大门，但我从未想到过，有此一日它能用来撬开亲生父亲的宫颈口。我恶作剧般旋转着捅入，模拟着钥匙在锁孔中转动。他的血肉之躯，更何况是最柔软的部分，毫无意义地抗拒着探入的金属。他又开始发抖了，多么耻辱，我刀枪不入的父亲被细细的铁丝玩到过电似的浑身直颤，可到了如此地步，他仍旧克制着在两侧扶手上架着双腿。

“您生过孩子吗？”

“从来没有。”他回答地很果断。

“那您先前流过产吗？”

“有过一次……两次……我记不得了，一两次吧。”

“您为什么容许别人随随便便就射在身体里？像您这种人……”我故作成正派人的腔调，对某些不洁的词含含糊糊，远远绕开，“应该尽可能避免怀孕的。”他没有回答，当然，我也没打算能收到答案，而是接着问道，“那您的宫颈口为什么这样松松垮垮的？”他再次沉默了，但我紧追不放道：“唔，我怀疑您患有什么疾病，为了安全……”

“不是的，”他闭上眼睛，眼皮颤动了几下，“兴许只是被异物侵入太多次了。”

有一阵子，我都维持着原先的动作，能听到一个类似我的声音阴沉地“嗯——”了一声，但没有认出这是自己的声音，我的脑中还在反反复复咀嚼他那句话，直到所有的单词都支离破碎，再也无法辨认含义，只有异形的字母彼此交叠摩擦出白热的火花。

“我不会再给您做手术的。”我抬起头道，在对视时，他的浅色瞳孔深处燃烧着我所熟悉的、幽暗的火焰。

短短几秒后，他垂下了眼睫，平静道：“您是不满意报酬吗——”我留意到他的手在未脱下的外套中动了一下。

“不。”

他还在慢吞吞地说，“或许我们可以继续商议……”下一刻，我们的兵刃相撞出沉闷的巨响，我的虎口被震得发麻，他映在艾布雷赫上的眼眸惊讶地睁大了。

我喊道：“我太了解你了——”

几个刹那间，我们已经过了十数招，利刃带起的气流将他仅剩下、飘荡的衣物划的粉碎，他满载怒火、不可思议地低声道：“艾克赛？”

他先前冷漠平静的神情如今已荡然无存，从未见过他如此失态的样子，我接着刚才的话补充道：“现在更了解了！”

下一刻，他的剑雷霆万钧般压来，我借着他狂怒的力道向后飞了出去，撞碎玻璃被抛出二楼，又在地上滑行了五十多米。

拄着破碎之剑，我勉强撑起身体，他绝对不可能以这种状态来追逐我——未着寸缕、怀着身孕，我仰起头，咳嗽着从喉咙里呛出几点鲜血，大喊道：“再见了，爸爸——”

天不知何时已经放晴了，在秋日湛蓝明澈的天空下，他完全赤裸着站在二楼阳台上，撑着栏杆向我望去，身后深红的窗帘被风鼓起，牛奶河道般雪白的皮肤在暖黄晕白的日光下闪闪发亮。

我转过身，向着远方更辽阔的城市和人群跑去。


End file.
